


Hardcore College Student

by maghella



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Requited Love, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maghella/pseuds/maghella
Summary: Leon and Claire fuck on a table. That's it.





	Hardcore College Student

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in less than an hour and proofreaded only with google docs and a grammar checker. please feel free to point out any mistakes ive made.

The night certainly hadn't gone as expected for Claire. She didn't expect that sometime in that night, Leon S. Kennedy would be above her, tightly gripping her hips and promptly thrusting in and out of her dripping core.

It had been out of the blue. They had entered the break room together, to catch a break and patch up any minor injuries they might have sustained. One moment they had been light-heartedly flirting, despite their circumstances, and the next their lips were passionately melded together.

The kiss was hungry and demanding. Leon thrust his tongue into her mouth and she let him. He cupped her ass with his glove-clad fingers, urging her to wrap her legs around his hips. She complied. He carried her over to the table in the middle of the room and set her down on it. He started to grope her breasts through her tank top. It felt good. When he tweaked her right nipple, she couldn't help but moan into the kiss. 

Leon detached his lips from hers and pushed her back gently, so she was lying on the table. He then pulled up her top to expose her breasts to him. The air was cold and her nipples hardened almost immediately. Leon was more than happy to help get them warm. He put his mouth around one, sucking and licking it vigorously, and the other one, he palmed with his hand. It felt all too good.

Claire placed her one of her hands over her mouth to suppress any noise she made. Alerting anything out there was the last thing she needed. She preferred not to die while being dicked down by the man of her dreams. 

_If only we met in other circumstances,_ she mourned. 

She felt a dull pain emanate from the breast Leon was working on with his mouth. She stared down at him, wide-eyed, and he met her gaze with a smirk. 

_He had bit her fucking nipple. And it had felt absolutely amazing._

Claire pulled her lip between her teeth and continued gazing down at him.

“Do it again?” she asked, her voice cracking. 

She heard Leon chuckle against her, the vibrations spreading a warmth through her. She felt his mouth tighten around her nipple, his teeth lightly grazing it. He then clenched around it a bit harder, not enough to hurt her, but enough to feel an odd pleasure from the action.

He switched to her other nipple, doing the same thing. It felt too damn good. The throbbing in her core was almost too much to bear. She started squirming under him, desperate to get the friction she needed to get off. She felt his rock hard cock pressing into her clothed pussy.

“Please Leon...fuck me…” she whispered, her voice steeped in lust. Leon had no choice but to comply.

He unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped the zipper. He began to tug them down her long legs, exposing the creamy skin beneath. She kind of shimmied to help him get them off. After he got them off, he just threw them onto the ground nearby. He figured that taking her panties off fully would just be a hindrance, so he pulled the fabric to the side to expose her soaked core. He ran his finger up and down the slit. She stifled a moan with her jacket sleeve. He made sure that she was looking at him when he brought the slick-soaked finger to his mouth and sucked her juices off. He watched a new wave of lust cloud her eyes. 

Now it was his turn to undress. He just undid the top of his jeans and took his cock out, not wanting to risk getting caught with his pants down, literally. He lined the tip up with her opening. He pushed in and began to give it to her at a punishing rate. The table creaked and shook back and forth. Claire choked moans and curses into the sleeve of her jacket. The way he stretched her was completely new to her. 

Leon felt himself hitting deep within her. He took one of her legs and threw it up over his shoulder, vying to reach even deeper. He felt her tight cunt squeezing around him. He wondered how many men had gotten this honor before. He pushed the thought out of his head and was glad he was one of them. She was absolute heaven. He looked up at her face. Her eyes were closed and her head tilted back in pleasure. Her breasts were moving up and down in time with their movements. He smiled at the sight. He then slung her other leg over his shoulder and heard her nearly scream into the sleeve. He removed her arm from over her lips to seal his to hers. She ravenously met his kiss and put her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her. 

The snapping of his hips against hers was bringing some kind of otherworldly pleasure. She had been with a few guys - and even a girl from her seminar class - but none of those hookups had brought her any sort of pleasure like this. She didn't want him to leave her ever. She felt herself getting closer and closer. 

Claire's pussy was constricting around Leon's cock and he felt himself reaching orgasm. It wasn't long after this that Claire broke the kiss and screamed out “Leon!”, her head thrown back in ecstasy. He just prayed that no one had heard her. He quickly followed suit and released his seed deep inside of her. Her cunt milked him completely. He pulled out and laid his forehead against hers, cupping her face. They were both breathing heavily. She giggled. He looked at her and chuckled. They were covered in sweat.

“I hope you're on the pill, Claire. I'm sorry, I probably should have asked before cumming inside of you, but you just felt too good to pull out.” He stroked her hair, gazing down at her.

She clasped her hand against his. “It's alright. I am, lucky for you. I don't need a little Redfield running around just yet,” she said with a laugh. He smiled at her. 

Suddenly, she sat up and brought her lips to his. When she pulled away, she smiled at him.

“I love you, Leon.”

“I love you too, Claire.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)


End file.
